


Back In Love Again

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Review Game fun, Romance, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Shiro stood outside the office door for a moment contemplating whether he should go visit Adam or not. On one hand, he did not want to disturb Adam while he was doing his review sessions and then distract his students, but on the other hand, he wanted to see Adam in his natural environment. Shiro threw caution to the wind and turned heel back down the same hallway he came.________________________________________________________________Fic prompt request from tumblr. Shiro realizes he loves Adam post-war.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Back In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie, but a goodie. This was a fic request that I'm now sharing on here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Not beta'd or edited.

Shiro knew it was a busy time of the year for Adam. The end of the semester was in sight, and it was the spring term meaning that the senior cadets were ready to graduate into becoming junior officers at the Garrison upon walking across the stage in the auditorium and shaking all the hands of the high brass. He also knew that Adam was vying for the position of Provost since the current one was set to retire at the end of the school year; that meant Adam was on his A-game a hundred and ten percent of the time. 

Just because Shiro knew Adam was busy, did not mean he would try and see him anyway. Shiro had just gotten out of a meeting himself and was ready to visit the one person that really mattered to him at that moment. He and Adam had been taking the whole relationship thing slow. A lot had gone down between the many years they were separated, and they both had their own problems and traumas they had to deal with first. It had been Adam who suggested they start off with friendship before they decide to go into something deeper. At the moment, it had hurt Shiro. But like it had always been, Adam saw the logic in everything, and was doing it because he knew it would be best for both of them in the long run. It had been over a year since that talk, and now Shiro felt the blooming of love flowering inside his chest again. He just hoped Adam felt the same way too. 

He found himself walking down the hallways that lead to the teacher's offices. He had been down these halls so many times it was like muscle memory to him. He made all the familiar turns until he made it to the door he was looking for. In a brass plaque outside the door read  _ A. Wali- professor of engineering _ . Adam taught many of the classes aimed for cadets in the engineering track but had also expanded to teaching college-level classes for junior officers who wished to obtain degrees. The Galaxy Garrison was an interesting entity because it had multiple facets, which included military institutions, military boarding schools, and state universities in Arizona. 

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he noticed a piece of paper taped onto the sliding door of the office. In his neat handwriting read a note. 

_ My students:  _

_ Today I will be in my classroom hosting a review session for any of the questions you may have for my classes before the final exams next week. I will be there until the last student leaves for the night. (Or until the janitor comes to kick us out, whichever comes first) Remember, you will get five extra bonus points for showing up and asking questions! Please feel free to stop by and join us.  _

_ Best,  _

_ A. Wali  _

Seeing that note brought warmth into Shiro’s chest. He had only heard about how the breakup and the war had affected Adam those years he was away. Adam had opened up to him a little about it, but not much. He had apparently halted his warm demeanor to his students, at least according to Lance and Hunk, who had encountered Adam during that time. Now he was finally becoming the person he used to be. The teacher who cared deeply for all his students and would do anything in his power to help them succeed. Shiro hoped that he would return to hosting students at their house again. Those were some of Shiro’s favorite times, and he knew the students who benefited from it appreciated it too. Adam’s passion for teaching was one of the many things Shiro loved about him, and he was glad to see Adam getting that spark back inside himself. 

Shiro stood outside the office door for a moment contemplating whether he should go visit Adam or not. On one hand, he did not want to disturb Adam while he was doing his review sessions and then distract his students, but on the other hand, he wanted to see Adam in his natural environment. Shiro threw caution to the wind and turned heel back down the same hallway he came. 

Like heading to the office, going to Adam’s classroom was like riding a bike. He did not even have to think before his feet knew where to take him. The classroom wasn’t very far from the office, and as he made his way closer he saw the light was on. Then a roar came out of the open door, followed by a wave of raucous laughter. 

Shiro quickened his pace because suddenly his curiosity piqued. There were two doors that lead to the large classroom Adam had. He went through the back door so he wouldn’t disturb everyone. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms taking the scene before him. 

Adam was up at the front by the whiteboard. A bunch of engineering terms was written on the board in large letters. Though at the Garrison one was expected to know a little bit of everything, most of the terms written were completely lost on Shiro. Next to Adam stood two cadets, who were in their civvy clothes instead of the orange uniforms. Adam had taken something out of their hands and waved it in front of their faces. 

“You broke it! Do you know how much I paid for these things?” Adam asked. 

There were stifled giggles from the other cadets watching. Shiro noticed there was a good number of them there, at least twenty-five of them. The two cadets who were at the front looked at each other before going back to Adam who had a hand on his hip waiting. 

“Uh…” one said. 

“I paid two dollars for these! Right out of my own pocket, and you broke them!” Adam continued.

Shiro realized that he was holding the parts of broken fly swatters in his hands. Once the two cadets realized that Adam was joking with them, they both broke down into laughs, hunching over and holding their stomachs. Their peers joined poking fun and jeering at them. 

“Well lucky for all of you, I bought these in a bulk pack at the Dollar Tree. There’s always a few cadets in the bunch that break them every year,” Adam announced. 

He turned and threw the broken pair away before rustling in a paper bag on his desk and grabbing two more. He held them up for all the cadets to see. 

“All right, who’s next?” he asked. 

Cadets shoved and clamored over each other to get to the front of the board. A wave of five came sprinting nearly knocking Adam over in the process. Though he was a good deal taller than all of them, standing at six foot five. Adam let out a laugh at them. 

“Well at least I know you are so eager to learn and practice your terms,” he chuckled. “Rock paper scissor tournament. Go!” 

The cadets then whipped to the person next to them and proceeded to take their chances through the game. The losers cursed before heading back to the crowd, and the winners taking on the fly swatters from Adam’s hand. 

Adam then looked at the board of terms written up and paused to think. He made a dramatic show of humming as he thought of which word to choose. He nodded his head and turned to the cadets who looked ready to pounce. He could see they were gripping the handles of the fly swatters with white knuckles. 

“Okay, what are the flat surfaces located behind the center of gravity that tend to weathervane with wind called? Adam asked.

The two cadets looked frantically around the board looking for the word, and at the same time, they lunged smacking the term with their fly swatters. The one on the left who had a blue swatter jumped and exclaimed. 

“Ah! I got to it first!” she screamed. 

The girl on the right had a look of affront at her competition. “What! I got there first!” 

“Well, my swatter is under yours and is touching the term, so I win. Tell her Professor Wali!” 

Adam had his arms crossed and walked to the two of them. “Well before we get into that argument, let’s see if you even got the right term. Which did you think it was ladies?”

“The Keel Effect!” they both shouted at the same time. 

“That is correct. Good job Gabby and Sarah. It did seem like you both hit at the same time, but Sarah got it just a nanosecond before. So, we are presented with two options. One, we do a tiebreaker, or two, I give both teams one point. Discuss!”

A cacophony of voices shouted their opinions at the two girls. Gabby and Sarah looked at their peers for advice and then discussed it between themselves. After a moment of discussion, they nodded in agreement and turned to Adam. 

“What is your choice?” he prompted. 

“We’ll each take a point.” 

“A safe gambit for sure,” Adam agreed. Next to the words were two team names with tally marks underneath. Shiro chuckled reading the names students had created. One read “the Air Farce” in slanted and crowded handwriting with a crudely drawn plane above it, and the other said “The Village Idiots” in block letters bolded by the black expo marker. And next to it were some stick figures. 

And so it continued. Adam would call for the next students, and they would fight each other to be next and would smack the hell out of the whiteboard as if their lives depended on getting that tally point under their team names. Arguments would erupt, the points would be given to the teams, and the cycle continued. Shiro was able to stay in the shadows before a student happened to turn around and see him. Her eyes went wide and she gasped getting the attention of more students. 

“Oh my god, what is he doing here?” one asked in disbelief. 

“That’s not the actual Shiro, is it? Like Black Paladin of Voltron, that Shiro?” another questioned. 

“Oh my god, that totally is him. Holy shit, don’t stare!” 

“I’m not staring!”

“Yeah you are, act normal!”

Eventually, Adam realized that he had lost the attention of his students and turned to see where it had gone. When he saw it was Shiro he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows, but the start of a small smile was making his way to his face. Shiro decided to walk further into the classroom. He greeted the students staring at him as they gaped like he was the best thing to grace their presence. It always kind of amused him and confused him how he had become something of a local legend around the Garrison. He had been that way before everything too, but now it was so much more accentuated. He didn’t understand the hype, he was just a normal guy like everyone else! And he made it a point to tell people that whenever he could. 

“Well, thank you for successfully breaking my students’ concentration on reviewing for their big exams next week,” Adam quipped as a greeting. 

Shiro let out a little chuckle as he walked up to Adam who was leaning against the edge of his desk. “You know me, I love to foil your plans always.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders like he couldn’t argue with that. Shiro decided to lean in and bite the bullet for the kiss, even if they were in public. It was a small one, it lasted barely longer than a few seconds, but it was more than they normally showed; especially in front of cadets. 

“What brings you to my abode?” Adam wondered. 

“Well first I went to your office to see if you were ready to go home, but then it led me here.” 

Adam nodded his head. “I see.” He then turned his attention back to his students who were all wearing various degrees of shock on their faces. 

“I assume you all know who Captain Takashi Shirogane is everyone?” Adam asked his class. 

Chaos erupted as the students exclaimed their shock. Adam let it go on for a minute before he clapped twice which silenced them. 

“Yes, what a shock I am sure. But we are not here to discuss this. Do you think this review session went well?” he questioned. 

A cry of yes came from them. Adam prodded further. “Why?” 

He called on a few volunteers to answer and Adam nodded as he took in their feedback. 

“Would you like to have another one before the exams next week?” 

“Yes!” came from the students. 

Adam walked to his desk and pulled out his large calendar planner. He brushed his finger on all the dates before finding one. “How about on Friday? Same time? We’ll do a different review game. Sound good?” 

“Yes!” 

Adam quickly wrote a note to remind him and closed the book. “Good. Now I believe that the Village Idiots won this round of fly swatter. So come on up and get the pieces of candy you were promised. The rest, have a good night, and I will see you all tomorrow.” 

The winning team grabbed their candy from the giant bag Adam had bought at the dollar store and left with enthusiastic farewells. Adam picked up the sign-in sheet he had and put it into his teacher messenger bag. 

“Come help me erase the board will you,  _ janaanaa _ ?” Adam requested. 

As they were doing the quick clean up the classroom, it was then Shiro realized that he truly loved Adam. And he could not imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else, anywhere else. 

“I love you so much. Will you marry me?” he blurted out. 

Adam stopped and turned to him. “Did you really just do that right here?” 

His brain finally caught up with his thoughts. He found he did not regret it anyway. Shiro already did the elaborate proposal once before to Adam. He knew Adam loved him, and he knew he loved Adam. And this, standing in the classroom that was filled with joyous learning and enthusiastic students was Adam’s kingdom. What a perfect place to do it. In private, in Adam’s favorite place. 

“Yes, I did,” Shiro declared. 

Adam laughed and shook his head finishing his erasing. “Well, that was certainly anti-climactic. But to answer your question, yes, I will marry you Takashi.” 

Adam put the eraser down and walked over. He put his hands on Shiro’s cheeks and kissed him deeply with love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can always send fic requests to me on my tumblr: adashisoul. I'm always happy to write them! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
